


SPN KINK BINGO

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: SPN KINK BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Beards, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Incest, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sounding, sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: I've gone and done it.. I've started a card on SPNKINKBINGO on tumblr...The first chapter is a Demon!Dean/Archangel!Reader where the reader takes it upon herself to be in control.





	1. Devil's in the Details Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Thinkwriteexpress-official on Tumblr

**Dean’s POV**

“It took a lot longer for you to come. I have to say, I’m shocked.”

“Well, seeing as how last I checked, you were still recovering from that witch hunt last month.”

She looks at you as your tongue darts between your lips momentarily, and then involuntarily, your eyes dart up and down her body.

She lets out a long sigh, propping her legs up on the small kitchen table. There her lithe body stretches, giving you an eyeful of tanned and tattooed skin. The tattoos that you had been thinking about, and now that you had a look at them again, you were wondering what else she had under there.

“You know, you’ve missed a lot these last few months.”

“Or, do you mean Sam missed me a lot these last few months?”

She smiles and shakes her head. “I doubt Sam would miss a demon like you.”

“I didn’t really think that you - a little, puny human - could overpower a Knight of Hell. Unless you aren’t you, are you?”

You push Dean against the wall, placing a small hand on his head. His cheek pushes against the wall, the old brick biting into his skin; he lets out a smile that is almost Dean, but still vile and evil and everything you hated.

“Who or what I am is nothing to be worried about, Dean-o. We’re going to have some fun first. “

You let him fidget a bit and turn to face you. His eyes flash black; the redness in his cheek dissipates with his rapid healing.

“You know I’m down for some fun,” the Demon grins, wagging his eyebrows up and down a few times.

“No, no. Dean. I’m in control.” you place your forearm across his chest and push.

You bring a knee up to hit him directly in the crotch and watch as the demon tries to hold in the physical pain. He turns, knocking you off balance in an attempt to gain control. You spin and dodge his body mass, backing against the wall as he gains his footing.

“We can dance all day sweetheart; you’ve obviously been hexed, or something’s going on, but you’ll tire.  _ Eventually _ .”

Your eyes flash blue before you watch Dean’s body slump to the ground.

* * *

 

You let out a little laugh from your bed, Jimmy Fallon playing in the background; he had some obscure actress with him and they were doing a game of lip syncing to old show tunes.

“Where am I?” Dean groans, shifting on the bed next to you.

“Buck-ass naked, tied on a bed in a shitty Super 8 in Muncie, Indiana.” You laugh as Jimmy does something theatrical and ends the song with the crowd cheering. “But no matter what shitty hotel I end up in, thank God there’s Jimmy Fallon.”

“Why am I naked?”

“Oh, I thought I’d appreciate your sexy body,” you run fingers through his hair, forcing him to turn his cheek the other direction to look at you.

“What’s with the,” he grunts as he struggles against his bonds. “What’s with the cuffs?”

“Just a small reminder that you’re out of control. Maybe I could fuck the demon outta ya.” The TV goes to a commercial, transitioning to the perfect time to pay attention to to your kept demon.

“I like my new body.” Dean states confidently. “And it looks like you do too.”

“Of course, I think everyone loves the devil-may-care attitude, but we want our Dean back.”

“And … ”

“You don’t want to go back.” you reply quietly. “Maybe I can give you a glance at what you could have if you came back.”

His cheeks flush red and freckles darken as he tries to hide embarrassment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, turn your head the other direction Dean, maybe that’ll give you an idea?” you suggest, standing. You watch Dean eye you, but still maneuver his body enough to look to his left.

A crop lay next to him, as well as a few other items you knew you were excited to get break in.

“You’re in control?”

“Now you’re getting it,” you reply, scoffing.

Dean chokes back a groan as the crop hits his skin.

His body trembles at your force, his ass-cheeks turning a red that compliments the studded butt plug you had just put in. The green jewel glinted in the dim light of the room and nestled nicely between his cheeks.

“Come on Dean-O, use your words.”

“Not. Gonna. Happen.”

“What, you don’t want to give little ole’ me the satisfaction?” you ask, letting the crop fall down to his skin. A resounding crack fills the room and Dean lets out a  _ fuck,  _ straining against his bound hands as the chain of the cuffs clangs against the wooden headboard.

“Well, here’s a secret, hot stuff,” you run your nails across his reddened skin, “Your reaction is giving me all the satisfaction in the world.”

“It’s a shame,” he grunts as the crop finds its mark on his lower back.

“What’s a shame Dean?”

Dean turns his head to try and find you behind him. “That you’re not getting any pleasure.”

“Oh, I’m plenty pleased, and we’ll be getting to that shortly.” The crop falls. Once, twice, and then three times. “I just have to get my frustration out first.”


	2. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Jensen's Dom, and you will help him submit in any way, shape or form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> Square filled - bondage  
> This was also for @thinkwriteexpress-official's my kind of love challenge - my first prompt is conditional. IE: to get his release he must love his mistress

“I want to try something different.” Jensen walks in to the room, crossing his arms over his broad chest. You were in your favorite suite at the Hilton, one of the rooms that you commonly rented paying customers. It was almost like a small apartment flat, equipped with a walk-in closet, spa bathroom and a small kitchenette.  
  
You push forward, forcing Jensen to back up. You brace yourself against the jamb, watching as his eyes shift to your bare body in only a pushup bra and matching underwear.  
  
“What do you mean?” He shifts uneasily as your eye contact bores down on him. “Is what we’ve been doing not enough for your. Needs. Do we need to revise your contract? Stop?”  
  
“Oh. Mistress. Yeah. Everything is fine.”  He nods, and finally gets enough courage to step to you. Two fingers tilt your chin up, removing your gaze from his rather generous boner. “I am _so_ in love with you.”  
  
“No. No, no, no.” You chastise. No one loved you, you were paid to please people, loving wasn’t in your cards. “Jensen. You know we can’t.”  
  
“I. I just. I,” he stammers. Holding an intake of air, he slowly releases it, running a hand down his face.  
  
“What Jensen. You know my rule. I can’t read minds. You need to talk.”  
  
“I want to try something, but I’ve never done it and I’m slightly embarrassed and scared, to be honest.”  
  
“We can always talk about these things. Just ask.” You pull him by a belt loop until he was flush with your body. His chest was bare, peeking through the open shirt collar.  
  
“Well. When it comes to sex, you’re always on top, always in control, but I’m always in you. I want you to be rough with me. Tie me up, have your way with me. Gag me. Fuck me.”  
  
“And what would I be fucking you with Jensen?”  
  
You wanted him to tell you what you wanted. You wanted him to admit it.  
  
“I want to try anal.” He replies. “I’ve been seeing some really cool bondage photos and domme photos, and I want to try it.”  
  
He looks down, crimson covering his cheeks and chest. His gorgeous freckles became more enhanced with his embarrassment.  
  
“You want to get down and dirty? We haven’t really done that yet.” He looks down, avoiding your gaze, so you grab his lap, rubbing up and down his clothed shaft.  
  
“I want to try. Can’t hurt knowing.” He replies honestly - hissing at your contact, although minimal and quick – he lets out a whine as you drop your hand.  
  
“Well, anal pleasure is good. Male or female.” You reply, walking back to the closet.  
  
“I just. I just don’t want you thinking that I’m gay now.”  
  
“I didn’t say anal pleasure made you gay. I said anal pleasure is good. Male or female.” You point at him and fold your arms. “I know all the right buttons to push to make it feel amazing!”  
  
“Well, I just don’t want to be construed as someone. You know.”  
  
“I wouldn’t think that way of you. Besides, I’m gonna use this bad boy plenty tonight. And every time we’re together.”  
  
“Okay,” he sighs, sounding relieved. “I know what I am, and I know you know what I am,” that was more for him, but he still repeated. “I just want to be an actual bottom tonight. Or whatever.”  
  
“You know, you don’t have to put up with him, he’s a bully. If he were your friend, he wouldn’t treat you like that.”  
  
He sits down on the chaise in the main room of your hotel room. He looks down and nods, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“I know what I am, and I know you know what I am,” he says again. “I want to do it.”  
  
“You know I may not want you to go back to just a sort of bottom.”  
  
He falls back against the foot of the bed as you approach him. You place a knee between his legs, forcing them apart further. Bracing his head between your hands, you let out a chuckle and smile as you pull out a groan from his as you knee him in the groin.  
  
“Mmmm, man. I’d be okay with that.” His groans quiet as you knee him a few more times, and they quiet on the final blow.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
You put a hand on his throat, kissing him a few times as you put a slight pressure on his windpipe. He balls his hands into fists, starting his process to submit himself to you.  
  
You hadn’t given him the order to submit fully, so you take a nip at the shell of his ear and a soft kiss.  
  
“Submit to me. Get naked. Get on the bed. Now.”  
  
He nods happily pulling way from you and quickly scrambling towards the bed. In seconds, he’s pulling at his shirt and then his pants. He lets out a frustrated yell as he forgets to remove his shoes and falls forward on to the bed.  
  
“Calm down pet, I’m not going anywhere.” He finally kicks his shoes off in a grunt of frustration, and falls back to the bed to kick the rest of his clothes off.  
  
“Good boy, now wait in anticipation while I get a few things ready,” you order giving him a wink. Turning around, you know he’s watching you leave and he groans in appreciation.  
  
You take your time, searching through your bag of dirty toys; you want him to wait and you want him riled up. Something about him when he was full of pent up emotions and energy made you all hot and bothered.  
  
The more pent up he was, equaled a more vocal Jensen and possible noise complaints.  
  
 _You loved annoying the rooms around you._  
  
As you usually did, you take your time, running your fingers over each piece of equipment you had brought with you to the hotel. Carefully picking out your weapons of choice, you walk out slowly to Jensen.  
  
“I didn’t tell you, you could do that,” you give Jensen a swat on the ass, surprising him as you came in with out a sound. He’s rutting against the soft duvet cover, trying to gain as much friction as he possibly can before he knows he would be out of control.  
  
“Come on, get up, I don’t want to ruin this duvet.” You order, placing all your tools on the chaise lounger.  
  
Once he was standing next to the bed, you pull the white covers until they’re on the floor, pooling around his feet. He eyes the rope in your hand, and then the tools next to the strap on. He looks down as you make eye contact with him, a chastising eyebrow raised.  
  
“Are you ready handsome?” you approach him softly, grabbing his dick at the base. He clears his throat and nods backing up as you give him a gentle push. Once you give him the go ahead, he falls to the bed, taking his place in the middle, on his back. Kneeling between his knees, you point back to the to the rest of the tools. “Just the start of tonight, we’ll continue with all of it tomorrow, and by Sunday I think you’ll be ready to home, huh.”  
  
He only nods, trying to find the words. You hadn’t set boundaries for the new shift in your games, so he only kept quiet.  
  
“Good boy,” you straddle his lap and put your hands on his chest. “Now, rules. Since we’re changing things up, I think I’m going to change up the rules. No touching. I’ll be tying you up just to be sure. And if you get to loud, I’ll have to gag you. Okay?” you pause, waiting for him to answer, but he only nods. “Answer me please Jensen.”  
  
“Yes. Yes ma’am.”  
  
You smile, and rub his thighs, his erection twitches as your hand comes closer to his lap.  
  
“Good boy, and I think you will still call me mistress, until I gag you that is. How about that?”  
  
“Yes. (Y/N). M- Mistress.” He stammers and breathes in heavily, relief washing over him.  
  
“Okay, and you know the colors?” you ask.  
  
He closes his eyes, and with a grin recites what you want. “Green is go.” He clears his throat. “Yellow is slow. Red is stop.”  
  
“Your safe word?”  
  
“Skynrd,” he replies clearing his throat.  
  
“And if you can’t use your mouth or talk?” you scratch lightly at his stomach, causing him to hiss.  
  
“Triple tap. I’ll triple tap your arm or leg or whatever I can reach. And if I can’t use my hands.”  
  
“You’ll shake your head three times. Okay? Nod to agree, because you aren’t going to talk from here on out.”  
  
“Yes mistress.” You give him a look that means business and he quickly nods, rectifying his mistake.  
  
“Good boy, now another word, and I’ll gag you.”  
  
With an added effort to show he was listening, he puts his hands behind his head.  
  
“So good for me,” you coo. “So beautiful and laid out for me.”  
  
You put your hands on his stomach, and deftly rub and caress at up and down his torso. Your fingers skate up his chest teasing one nipple, then the flicking the next. He squirms at your touch, even more as you lavish a bite right after with your tongue, just above the pert nub.  
  
You watched and appreciated the motion of his muscles as he twitched at your touch. The roll and flex of the strength underneath his skin, his broad shoulders strained as he waited for your next move.  
  
A possessive heat surges through you, he was so good at becoming totally pliant, but he was still so responsive and needy.  
  
You suck a mark on his neck, baring your teeth. He moves quickly, wrapping his arms around you, forgetting your rules. You forget it for a few seconds, letting yourself get in to the task at hand, a big and visible hickey on his neck. You put your fingers through his hair, pulling his head back to have better access to his throat.  
  
 _He was yours and you’d claim him._  
  
He lets you know he’s enjoying himself after a rather long bite under his ear causes him to groan.  
  
“God. (Y/N).”  
  
You tilt your head at him and furrow your eyebrows. “I thought you weren’t going to speak or touch me Jensen.”  
  
He clears his throat but has no good answer. And in your little game, he had been caught and your submissive man had to be punished.  
  
“I guess we’re going to have you tied up. Even though I was going to wait, I’ll do it now.” You turn behind you to grab the rope, and turn back to him. Getting off his lap, you bend and move his legs into position so you can tie his wrists to his thighs.  
  
“Color?” You ask, waiting for him to speak out loud.  
  
He tests his strength and moves around a bit, and when the ropes don’t budge, he looks up to you.  
  
“Green. Fuck, this is so green.”  
  
Silently, you run your fingers down his chest; red angry lines start to appear, following in your finger’s path. He pulls against his bonds, testing to see if he’s still at the color _green_. His breath hitches, coming a little faster after the feel of the rope restraints spurs him on.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He clamps his mouth shut, trying not to speak and he quickly nods his head.  
  
You pull at his arm until sitting, and then standing in front of you.  
  
“Did you expect this? Did you think I’d even say yes to this change?”  
  
You pull at another cord of rope, wrapping it around his arms and chest, looping it so it fits under his pecs.  
  
“No. I didn’t.”  
  
“No you didn’t, what?” You ask, hand lying down on his throat. You squeeze slightly and he swallows back the bile in his mouth.  
  
“No. I didn’t mistress,” he states.  
  
You trail your fingers down his chest, already dampening with sweat from all the anticipation.  
  
“Have you missed me?” you ask sweetly. You test his ability to listen to you, so you put your hand back around his throat, lightly squeezing. “Was it a long week since you saw me last?”  
  
You take a nipple in his teeth and pull. He nods quickly, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
“Oh, sweet boy. I’ve missed you too.” Running your hands down his body, down his legs and until you push him back to the bed. You start to grind against his thigh, pausing slightly as he tries to flex and move his legs more than his ropes allow.  
  
“Taking weekends off. It’s actually hard when I could see your face more.” You lean over and kiss his chest a few times. “Maybe you should just be my beautiful sub _all_ the time. What would you think about that?”  
  
He nods quickly and closes his eyes, darting his lips quickly with his tongue.  
  
“Good boy. Maybe we’ll arrange that.”  
  
You place your lips on his chest, giving a few feather light kisses. His skin tasted clean, yet faintly salty as you licked a line up and down his chest, finally ending up between his legs – up close and personal with the most intimate part of his body. You kiss the tip of his cock gently, scooting even further down the bed. You would pay attention to that part of him later; your goal was to rile him up by going lower.  
  
You suck at his balls, pulling them out of your mouth with a pop – your wet lips slid over every bit of him as you worshiped your favorite part of him. Jensen’s hips shake and he gasps as your tongue flutters over his hole, so you grin against him and do it more – loving the reaction you get from him.  
  
You thrived on this feeling of control and power you had as a mistress. The power you had when someone was beneath you – especially Jensen – pushing them almost past everything they had experienced, it gave you this high that always lasted.  
  
But with Jensen, there was always something more. It wasn’t the typical rush you got with anyone, male or female, it was purely Jensen. The way he sounded when he came off his high, the little grunts and groans when he was pleasured. It was the way you were a goddess, sent for purely his joy only.  
  
 _It made you fucking crazy._  
  
Fucking crazier than any other customer had ever made you in the years you were a Domme. The hold he had on you, you enjoyed too much. Too much to even think about it.  
  
“Such a handsome little sub,” you coo, continuing to tease him. Your tongue edges around his hole as he attempts to spread his legs farther apart – groaning and inviting you in.  
  
You work your tongue into him slowly, keeping your mouth soft and wet. You can see his fists clench as he attempts to get closer, to touch you.  
  
 _He always liked to touch._  
  
He groans, trying to hold it in. “Oh, you love this. Don’t you?” you leaned up on your elbows to look at him. You trace where your mouth had been with a finger. He tries to push his hips into you, trying to take your finger inside of himself.  
  
He was desperate for any kind of sensation.  
  
“Not yet boy. Don’t be greedy,” you pull way. “You know I’ll only make it worse for you.”  
  
He only nods, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. He held still long enough, that you reward him by dipping your tongue inside of him as far as you could.  
  
“Fuck!” You catch him as he arches his back off the bed and balls his hands into fists again.  
  
“You’re talking. What is my rule?”  
  
“No speaking.” His wrecked voice gives you chills down your spine but you continue to work at his hole.  
  
“Then what do I need to do?” You ask stopping for a second. You go back to paying attention to him and wait for his answer. He lets out a moan and you stop, pulling at the tender skin of his ball sac before looking to him. “Tell me. I need to hear the words. I do a few many things, but reading minds isn’t one of them.”  
  
He writhes against sheets, opening and closing his clenched fist, so much more than lust in his face. He had a dark need, unable to find release any other way.  
  
“Punish me. You need to punish me.”  
  
He was going to get punished. You were going to help him in any way you could. You slid off the bed quickly, only stopping to relieve yourself of your clothes, and to pick a riding crop up from the chaise lounger. Jensen stares at you with big, hungry eyes as you walk to him, slowly and gently rubbing the tip of the crop from the base of his throat down to his cock. You circle his erection a few times, just to watch it twitch and jump eagerly.  
  
He shifts and moves nervously, moving with the crop and you shake your head to stop him.  
  
“No. Jensen. Legs down, spread em.” You order. You walk to your bag full of toys and return with a spreader bar and quickly fasten them to his ankles, and then to the footboard. He couldn’t move now, he was totally at your mercy; vulnerable and perfect, and all you wanted to do was mark up his perfectly creamy skin.  
  
Without a word, you pick the riding crop back up and strike, right across his right thigh. Jensen cries out, a passionate and relieved sound leaving his mouth. You alternate from thigh to thigh a few times until he’s bucking his hips without any progress.  
  
“Mistress,” he mutters against the _thwack_ of the riding crop. You strike at his thighs, move to his stomach and chest, alternating around his skin. You hit him again and, your body reacts to the red marks appearing on his skin, down to the pretty noises he made trying to keep quiet from verbally begging.  
  
“Please.” He mutters. “Please. Please Mistress.”  
  
“Please what?” you growl.  
  
“Take me. I need you to take me.” He grips on his chains as you hit him with the crop.  
  
“Fine,” you offer. “But no coming until I’m done with your punishment.”  
  
Jensen was more than ready. You could feel him trying to hold back coming with every strike you let down on him. You could feel him try and breathe through the pleasure filled pain; his body thrashing and tensing against the cuffs.  
  
You found yourself trying not to come as well, and he was the only client you wanted to have come inside of you. Every time.  
  
Lining up with him, the head of his cock breaches through your wet heat, as you quickly sink down on him. He groans, eyes rolling back in his head, and he clamps his mouth shut, not wanting to talk, to break your number one rule.  
  
You adjust to his length and girth, his head rubbing your sweet spot. Sweat rolls over the lines of his muscles, his chest heaves and you listened as he grunted – trying to recover and prepare himself for what you had next.  
  
With a soft _thwack_ , you let the crop hit his chest, one pec and then the next repeatedly until he’s crying out, bucking his hips into you, the best he could. You shake your head as you bring the crop to his cheek, tapping it lightly.  
  
“No Jensen. I’m in control. Got it?”  
  
“Yes mistress! You’re in control…” he cries out as you hit him over the chest once more. At his submission, you continue your punishment, slowly starting to bounce up and down on him.  
  
You feel him swelling, ready to burst. You clench down, feeling the need for him to come even more. “Not yet.” You speed up the pace, letting him know with a simple look, that under no circumstances he was allowed to come.  
  
You let yourself come twice around him, loud and sweaty and aggressive, switching from the crop to using your nails, and clenched down on him as you kept riding him through your own spasms. The feeling for him nearly killed him with all that pent up energy, and that was your plan all along.  
  
Finally you pulled away, ignoring his whines as you left him empty, unsatisfied. You stand and walk back to your tools, and bring back a few small instruments.  
  
“Do you know what this is Jensen?” you ask, running your finger down the long stainless steel spine. You spin it around your finger. “Speak sweet boy.”  
  
“I. I don’t know.”  
  
“This is a sound.” You reply. “I’m going to shove this down your dick, and tighten this ring around the head of your penis so it doesn’t come out. And then I’m going to cage this big boy.” You hold out the chastity cage and smile wickedly. “I’m going to cage you while I fuck the shit out of you, I’ll plow you into the bed.”  
  
He breathes in heavily but nods, accepting what you plan on giving to him. You sit between his legs, and quickly lather his length with lube, pouring extra into his slit.  
  
“Breathe in,” you order, circling the tip of the sound in about an inch. As he obeyed, you started to sink the sound in, an inch at a time, picking up your speed.  
  
After a few seconds, his breath starts to quicken. He pinches his eyes shut and after a few more seconds, he lets out a whine.  
  
“Yellow. Yellow. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
  
“Oh come on. You’ve got about two more inches.” You state, running your knuckle up and down his balls. You can feel him clench, trying to get away from your touch.  
It takes him a few good seconds until he nods, letting you continue. He takes the rest of the sound quickly, letting out a garbled moan as you fasten the ring around the head of his penis. Once that ordeal was done, you cage his penis, locking the chastity around him turning what could be pleasure in to pain.  
  
You untie each wrist, letting him sit up and then you take the ankle spreader off, letting him get to all fours.  
  
“Okay. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck your ass so hard, you probably will regret this request.” You press a finger against his hole. “Ass up, and soon you’ll be screaming.”


	3. Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a small mini series within my Kink Bingo card, Jensen is in love with (Y/N), Briana is in love with (Y/N) and she loves both... How will they navigate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Mutual Pining

**Jensen’s Point of View**  
“Come on, stop drinking and just talk to her Jack, what are you going to lose?”  
  
You look up to Jared and sigh. “My best friend.”  
  
“Come on Jensen, I’m still here buddy.”  
  
“Not you, ya idiot. You know who I’m talking about Jared.”  
  
He gives you a smile and pats your back roughly. “You won’t know unless you talk to her.”  
  
“Yeah, I keep telling myself that but I feel like it won’t work. She’ll drop me like a new born giraffe at the first moment she has the opportunity.”  
  
“How long have you known (Y/N)?” Jared asks.  
  
“Long enough.” You nod.  
  
“I’ve known her longer. All the way back to Gilmore Girls. She introduced me to Gen. I know her. You’re probably risking more by not asking. Okay?” Jared can see your resolve slowly breaking, but it isn’t enough. “Trust me, when have I ever seriously steered you wrong, when it counted?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Go get her champ.”  
  
You ran as fast as you could to get to the green room, but you were too late and you’d have to wait longer – and you’d have a longer chance to talk yourself out of talking to her.  
  
 _(Y/N) had been a part of the show as long as you and Jared had. She came in to the show as a friend of the Winchester’s and they had kept her after finding that you and she had amazing chemistry._  
 _  
_ _It wasn’t even until season 11 that you and her character had even hooked up and telling her your feelings would almost feel like a big mistake to ruin almost twelve years of chemistry over a simple confession._  
  
 **Briana’s Point of View**  
“ _Just breathe, okay?_ ”  
  
“I’m breathing girly.” (Y/N) looks to you and scoffs.  
  
“That was for me.” She replies. “You know how much I love these things.”  
  
You laugh and wrap your arm around her shoulder. “And there’s the sarcastic bitch I love.”  
  
“Later, drinks?” she points to you as she hears her name being announced.  
  
“You know it,” you nod and watch her walk off. The crowds scream at her arrival, and you’re caught staring at the small glimpse of your friend from the stage.  
  
“You need to talk to her Bri.”  
  
“You know I can’t do that Kim.” You shake your head. “She’s not in to women.”  
  
“That you know of.” Kim retorts. “You don’t know. Unless you 100% know.”  
  
“I don’t. But she’s always going out with the boys. She’s super flirty with Jensen and Jared.”  
  
“There’s a thing called Bisexual. She can like both.”  
  
“I know that, but I don’t want to rock the boat. She may say no.”  
  
“And how will you know?”  
  
“Why are you always my voice of reason?” you ask giving your best friend a smile.  
  
“Because that’s what friends are for.”  
  
 _The first time you met (Y/N) and the cast was when you starred in your first Supernatural episode, Season ten’s The Purge, and even though you had only been back for Plush, you had gained momentum with fans that wanted Wayward Sisters._  
 _  
_ _(Y/N) was so welcoming, especially when it was always so hard to work in the male centered show with not so many other female leads._  
 _  
_ _So with (Y/N) being the charming female lead she was, it wasn’t hard to fall for her. Just like all the fans did with the boys._  
 _  
_ _You found yourself staring more often than not at her lithe body, tanned and toned, tattoos peeking everywhere._  
 _  
_ _She was strong, she had to keep up with the boys while on set. But in her spare time you always knew she worked with her favorite stunt double Michelle. Last you had asked her she was being taught bow staff spinning._  
 _  
_ _You wanted more than anything to be close her. Someone that she loved like you loved her._  
  
  
 **Your Point of View**  
Just as it was a tradition in between takes, after the convention was said and done – and if you had time – you and Jensen and Jared always stayed behind for a night or two. It gave you time to unwind, and spend time together without having to sign an autograph or have a photo op.  
  
This time you had plenty of time before you were scheduled back to Vancouver. You still had one more convention in Dallas and then at least a month before hiatus was over.  
  
Your suite was the biggest, and your bed was the most comfortable, so you offered to have the crappy hotel movie night in your room. Some random cinemax movie was playing, and this time it was only you and Jensen – Jared opting to spend time facetiming with Gen and the kids before bed.  
  
Jensen’s long legs stretched over the couch as he laid down, head making it’s way to your lap. He sighs and closes his eyes as your fingers run through his gelled spikes.  
  
“Mmmmm’ that’s nice.” He smiles, taking your hand after a few seconds, comfortably wrapping your arm around him. In a matter of seconds he had pulled you to the couch, slotting you between him and the cushion.  
  
“This really is nice,” you smile, looking to him as soon as he is finally comfortable, ad you are nose to nose.  
  
“Yeah, it is actually nice to not have the giant puppy dog interrupting.” You laugh and kiss his nose – a gesture you weren’t uncomfortable with. “Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with him. But I _love_ my alone time with you.”  
  
“I do too.” He smiles sleepily.  
  
 _Come on (Y/N), just do it._ You think to yourself  
  
“Do what?” Jensen asks with a confused smile. _Apparently you had said it out loud._  
 __  
You let out a sigh and place a soft hand on his stubble, caressing his face and pulling him closer to you if that were even possible.  
  
“I’ve had feelings for you Jense.”  
  
“How long?” He let’s you use his arm as a pillow, nearly anything between the two of you.  
  
“Like since I met you. Day one Jack. I’ve loved you since day one. I’ve just been a chicken. I haven’t wanted to do anything because I didn’t want to ruin our chemistry. Our friendship.”  
  
He lets out a long and relieved breath, smashing his lips against yours, giving you no opportunity to respond.  
  
“Good, because I have felt the same damn way. Didn’t want to fuck things up with the show. Didn’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Take me to bed. Make love to me Jensen,” you plead, wrapping your arms around him just in time for him to roll to a seated position.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he drawled, standing and supporting your ass in his hands. You wrap your arms and legs around him, going for the soft spot under his ear.  
  
You knew as your character Katie, that Dean preferred that spot, but you weren’t sure with Jensen. He lets out a soft moan, only stopping for a second before walking towards the bedroom.  
  
“I see that Dean’s soft spot is your soft spot,” you laugh as he throws you to the bed, and you bounce a little. He hovers over you, bracing his hands on either side of your head.  
  
“I wonder if Katie’s soft spots are yours?” he asks, hoping you’d give it away.  
  
“Nice try Ackles, I’m not going to submit that easy.” You cup his face in your hands and kiss him square on the lips. “But for now I want you in me. I want your cock to fill me up so good. So tight and – and all you.”  
  
You slide your hand down his chest, pulling at the hem of his shirt to rid the clothing. Once it was out of the way, you made quick time, dipping your hands into his sweat pants, pulling at the drawstrings with one hand while your other hand takes his semi hard cock gently.  
  
“I need you to fuck me. No foreplay.”  
  
“I think we’ve been dancing around foreplay for a long time.” He replies, letting you sit up only long enough to push his sweats over his ass. He makes short time, his mostly hard cock slides in your tight hole with much ease from your own wet slick. He bottoms out, changing the angle a you push him into you further, heels digging into his ass.  
  
“I love you (Y/N/N),” was the last thing you heard before white hot filled your senses from to much stimulation.


	4. I like you, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Briana and Jensen get things going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Sexuality Crisis  
> Little bit of voyeurism  
> 2nd part to Mutual Pining

**Briana’s Point of View**  
Three months had passed since you had basically told Kim your feelings for (Y/N). In that time Jensen and (Y/N) had posted on their social media accounts that they were in fact dating.   
  
Shortly after that (Y/N) had come out in an interview that she was in fact bisexual, but she was with Jensen, and he supported her no matter what.  
  
That and you hadn’t been asked back to set yet, so you only saw her at the occasional convention.  
  
This time, you were heading to All Hell Breaks lose, and you’d get a chance to talk to her alone. Jensen wouldn’t be with her on the flight to Australia, he couldn’t make it until a day after the first day of convention.  
  
_You knew you’d talk to her before he came. You just didn’t know how or when._

* * *

**(Y/N)’s Point of View**  
“Holey Dooley! Have you seppos gone troppo?”  
  
Even though three of your fans were being rather annoying and harassing you, you both looked up.  
  
You all look to the blonde bartender. “Huh?”  
  
“Oi, you yanks. Stop bothering her. If you want to stay and buy a drink, feel free, but if you aren’t going to buy, stop harassing my customers.” The bartender handed you another beer and smiled at you.  
  
After sneering at the bartender, your _adoring_ fans left, gossiping at how mean the bartender was and how much of a bitch you were for not stopping her.  
  
After taking a few remaining chugs of your beer you put your glass down and look to her.  
  
“Thanks I appreciate it.” You smile and nod.  
  
“Any time. Want another coldie dear?”  
  
“And by coldie, you mean beer I’m assuming?” she nods. “Do you sell Four X here? I heard it was good.”  
  
“Comin’ right up love.”  
  
You look to your phone momentarily, and look back up. “Could you make that two. I have someone coming to meet up shortly.”  
  
The bartender nods and goes about her work, leaving you to your thoughts.  
  
You were so tired – so out of it from jet lag – that you didn’t notice Briana sneak up behind you.  
  
You jump a little as her arm made it’s way around your shoulder and she gives you a squeeze.  
  
“Jumpy there sweets?”  
  
“A little. I’m on edge. I miss Jensen and fans are assholes.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“One selfie wasn’t enough with the group, they wanted multiple selfies and selfies alone.” You sigh and take another sip of your beer. “I’m just exhausted.”  
  
“Wanna take our drinks up to one of our rooms?” Bri asks, rubbing your back in soothing circles.  
  
“That’d be nice.” You nod. “I think I should call it a day anyway. I’m so tired.”  
  
“Let’s go get comfy. I want to talk to you anyway. In privacy.”  
  
You stand and look to your friend. “Oh, everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I think so.” She nods and smiles.

* * *

It only took you a few minutes to get to your room, and a few more to get dressed and comfortable in your pajamas before snuggling deep into the couch in front of your hotel’s TV. The only thing partially interesting in the least bit, was Iron Man, so you put that on quietly in the background and waited.  
  
Bri was only about ten minutes before she had entered through the door with your card.  
  
“I sent an order of food from my room to be brought here. That okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I am actually hungry. I didn’t eat. I just drank.”  
  
“You get really off when Jensen isn’t around.”  
  
“Yeah. I think we’ve become. Well at least I’ve become dependent on him. I dunno. I miss him terribly.”  
  
“You know we all kind of did an _I knew it_ when you both announced you were dating on your social media accounts.” She laughs and sits with you on the couch. “You broke a lot of hearts and made a lot of happy fans at the same time.”  
  
“I’m good with making things a little difficult.” You sigh and lean back even further, putting your head on her shoulder. “So what did you want to talk about sweets?”  
  
She let’s out a sigh as well, holding it in for a second.  
  
“Yeah. So I’ve been recently thinking. Especially after you came out as bisexual.” She pauses, but you know that she’s not finished so you keep quiet. “I’m not sure what I’m feeling one hundred percent, but I think. I think I’m actually bisexual or… I don’t know the right terms right now, but I do know I care a lot for you.”  
  
You give her a soft smile and let her take your hand.  
  
“I’m not sure what you’ve discussed with Jensen, but I just. I couldn’t keep it in anymore.”  
  
“I’ve been out as bisexual for a while,” you nod. “I may have just told the world, but Jensen’s known for a while. Even before we started dating. He wants me to talk to him, but he doesn’t want me to hide who I am.”  
  
“I think that was my issue before. I didn’t know and I didn’t have the support.”  
  
“Whatever you’re feeling is valid, and you take your time with it. I’m here to support you. Whatever you feel, whatever you decide. Just make sure you let me include Jensen in things. I don’t want him to be left out of something that affects him.”  
  
She nods and smiles, and looks to your phone on the coffee table. Jensen was calling you over facetime – almost as if he knew he was being talked about.  
  
“Why don’t you get comfy and we’ll cuddle tonight?” you ask.  
  
“I might take a bath. Food should be here soon. Do you mind if I use your tub here?”  
  
“Go,” you smile. “I’ll be here for a bit.”  
  
As soon as you can hear the water running in the tub, you answer the call, smiling as Jensen’s tired face comes into view.  
  
“Hey, you must have ESP. I was just talking about you.”  
  
“My ears _were_ ” He smiles. “I just wanted to see your beautiful face before I boarded.”  
  
“You’re a little late. Did you have a delay?” you laugh.  
  
“Yeah. Plane broke down before we left the runway. We had to deboard and find another plane.”  
  
“I’m so glad you’re safe,” you lay back and hold the phone closer to your face. “I miss you terribly.”  
  
“Just think, I board in less than ten minutes, and then in less than twenty six hours I’ll be in Australia. Probably waiting in your room for you to come back so we can cuddle.”  
  
“I love that. Hey, we’ve got a lot to talk about. And I want you to think about it and tell me how you feel when you get here.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Well, Briana sorta came out to me today.” You reply.  
  
“Out as in gay, bisexual, what?”  
  
“That she’s not sure, but she cares for me.” You shake your head.  
  
“You’re a great person, I can understand that she’d fall for you. Is she aware that –”  
  
“Yes, that I’d tell you. She knows that you’re supportive but that I’ll take to you about everything”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want you to hate me, but I don’t want to hide what I am.” You sigh. “I don’t want to you to resent this relationship because I complicate things.”  
  
“Your heart doesn’t complicate things. That’s what I love about you. You have so much room in your heart and I could never fault you for loving with your heart entirely. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” you give him a tired smile. “What did I do to deserve such an amazing man?”  
  
“You’re the one that must have made a crazy decision. I’m the lucky one.”  
  
You’re about to respond back to him when you hear the intercom go off.  
  
“Time to board?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sighs. “I’d better go. I’ll get hooked up to the wifi on the plane, maybe you’ll be up to talking more? After you have had your time with Bri?”  
  
“I’ll text you love.”  
  
You blow him a kiss and he disconnects the call shortly after.  
  
A part of you felt bad for what you put him through. You knew he deserved one hundred percent of your love, but could you give it to him?  
  
He told you time and time again he was okay, he loved you for your heart and he had nothing against how you felt or who you felt for.

* * *

**Jensen’s Point of View**  
It took two days, and of course (Y/N) had to take your Saturday panel for you, but you were finally on the same continent as her, and even though you thought you had made it abundantly clear. She was distant and more reserved than her happy self.  
  
You knew her enough to know that in the last two days she had been stewing about something. Either it was her dilemma or nothing big. She was just hurting.  
  
“Have you noticed anything off about her?” you put your arm around Bri as you both walked back towards your hotel room. She had chosen to stay in and sleep, saying that the time difference was making her extremely tired and off.  
  
“Well, I kinda overheard your conversation with her the first time. She’s just worried. I think she doesn’t think she deserves anything right now.” Briana looks to you and her face falls. “Which isn’t true. I feel terrible. Like I kinda disrupted things.”  
  
“Nah,” you shake your head and wrap your arm around her tighter. “Let’s go take care off our girl?”  
  
“Well, since you’re more knowledgeable, I might be a voyeur tonight instead? If this is going to happen and we’re all comfortable with thing,” you stop at your door and fiddle with the room card a little. “I would need to learn more about our girl.”  
  
You open the door, the lock clicking open and motion for Briana to go in before you. You take a few steps in, and (Y/N) walks out of the bathroom, one of your shirts barely covering her ass.  
  
She continues to walk, but stops at your look. You turn to see Briana red faced and tries to look away.  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
“I wondered where that shirt went,” you replied, motioning to an Imagine Dragons shirt you had gotten at their last concert.  
  
“Smelled like you.” She turns and stretches, revealing a tanned stomach, and her cluster of rose tattoos on her hips and a pair of barely there lace underwear.  
  
“Feelin’ better?” Bri asks.  
  
She nods slowly.  
  
“There’s still a lot we’ll have to discuss, and you will both have to remember I’m more like Dean Winchester than this guy is,” she points to you and smiles. “I’m still working on the self hate, and if you can be patient with that, this can work.”  
  
You tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear and give her a soft kiss.  
  
“Let me take care of you tonight.”  
  
She looks around you to smile at Bri. “Not ready to jump in yet?”  
  
Bri laughs, a soft chuckle and (Y/N) shivers at the sound of her voice, goose bumps raise on her skin. “I need to learn more about you. What better to do than learn from someone who knows you?”  
  
“And kinks include being a voyeur. Noted. If doing it this way makes you feel comfortable. Yes. We can do it this way. We can do it however you want.” She reaches down to your crotch and squeezes. “I just want this. In me.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

**Briana’s Point of View**  
Jensen drops to his knees the second after she gives her request – and it is as if roles had almost shifted. He was there to serve her, did everything for.  
  
The experience was beautiful. The way her lips parted as his hands found her hips; the small moan he made as her nails grazed his scalp. They didn’t pay attention to you as you found a away to see everything about to take place.  
  
If you didn’t know any better, you were falling for both of them, and everything you were feeling was rather confusing. Jensen takes a look back to you as you make a small moan, your finger running slow and lazy circles around your clit. He gives you a smile, and a small _ow_ as (Y/N) pulls him back by the hair.  
  
“Come on, you can pay attention to her later if you want. It’s my turn.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” You hear him reply.  
  
“Good boy, now fuck me. Please?”  
  
“I am only ever accommodating.” He replies standing.  
  
“Come on Jack, without pants. You gotta give Bri something to look at if your back is to her.”  
  
He gives a light chuckle, holding on to (Y/N)’s thigh as he attempts to unbuckle his pants with one hand. After a few groans and grunts, he finds his place, slowly pushing in to her heat inch by inch.  
  
(Y/N) and Jensen both moan as he bottoms out, his ass cheeks tensing as she does something unseen to you.  
  
“Shit (Y/N/N). So good.”  
  
“I missed you the last few days.” She moans as he pulls nearly all the way out and back in. “Let’s never travel separately again, okay?”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he chuckles as she wraps her ankles around him and changes the position, making them even closer.  
  
They weren’t even aware of your own deeds as Jensen pulled her underwear down and quickly found her clit, his tongue lapping up her slit.


	5. A Rarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a rare female alpha who happens upon Lebanon Kansas when your friend Donna tells you to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Scent Marking

“So, the hunt. It’s in Lebanon Kansas. I don’t know why the hunters there aren’t taking care of it, but it needs to get done.”  
  
“This is a vamp’s nest Donna, how the hell am I’m going to take twenty head-a vamps by myself without bringing any attention to myself from police or the civilians?”  
  
“Very carefully?” she asks.  
  
“Of course, a question, not an answer. Thank you Donna Hanscum, you’ve made my life 100% easier.” you bite with sarcasm.  
  
“I would come help if I could, but you know. The gremlins will be here any day now. Don’t want to leave Jodes.”  
  
“I understand. I doubt Alex or Claire are free?” you ask.  
  
“No. Both have surprisingly found a mate. They’re nesting right now. Looks like Alex is most likely going to be expecting soon and Claire and her new omega are fucking like rabbits so much that Jody sent them to a nearby hotel. I doubt you’ll be able to pry them from each other.”  
  
“Anyone’s relationship you want to shove in my face Donna?” you ask with a dry laugh.  
  
“No, not that I can think of. Just get to Lebanon. Look up Dean and Sam Campbell. They’re brothers and damn fine hunters. They might be able to help lessen your load. They should’ve taken care of it anyway.”  
  
You look up just in time to see the sign for Lebanon only 20 miles away and you take the small exit. Letting out a small sigh you shake your head.  
  
“I owe you, big time.” She responds quietly.  
  
“You bet your ass you do, Jody too.”  
  
“How about beer and a place to crash on your way home?” Jody yells in the background.  
  
“I’ll take whatever time I can get at Casa Mills-Hanscum.” You laugh. “Okay ladies, wish me luck.”

With a _good luck_ and _goodbye,_ Donna hangs up first leaving a quite and calm silence on your end.

You take your time driving, stopping to watch the sunset – a waterfall of beautiful oranges and pinks and yellows – before heading in to town to find the nearest hotel.  
  
The beta clerk sets you up in the nicest room they have – which was saying something for the small town you were in – and directed you towards the bar when you questioned the whereabouts of the Campbell brothers.  
  
_“They frequent the bar, but you’ll for sure find Dean. He’s a barfly there. But beware. Something is off about that guy.”_  
  
You don’t take the kid’s warning to heart, younger betas – or omegas and alphas even – didn’t understand the workings of older packs. Things were different with the older folks. They had been through more than the youth.

You didn’t consider yourself an elder or an “older folk” but you didn’t consider yourself young so you didn’t want to worry yourself over a youngling’s opinion.

You didn’t have any luck at the bar. You had just missed the boys and the bartender – an over protective elder omega – didn’t want to give out any personal information.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” You growl. The older omega doesn’t flinch at your tone, only crosses his arms across his chest. “Why don’t you tell them that a friend of theirs sent me? Donna Hanscum. They’ll know they name, and they can find me at the hotel if you see em’. Okay?” you ask, mustering up a fake smile.  
  
“Yes ma’am.” He nods respectfully.  
  
You down a beer, content to have a good – or somewhat good – night’s sleep before getting to work on the case in the morning. The energy of the bar had increased tenfold after you had arrived.  
  
You weren’t sure why, but people seemed to be drawn to you. You didn’t know if it was your biology, and that you were a rare female alpha, or if you were just a stranger; but it still amused you how people seemed to flock towards you.  
  
Or at least near you.  
  
You size up the room, eyeing a beta and motion for him to follow you outside, just as happy to do something productive tonight as you were.

* * *

 

By the time you woke up, the beta had left and you were all alone again, your senses swimming with the one smell you always wanted, but could never claim – omega. Sometimes you felt you were destined to be alone and eventually you’d have to be okay with it.

 _“I’m telling you Dean, if Donna sent her, there has to be an issue. Why would Donna send another person here when she could do it herself?”_ A voice barks outside your hotel window. _“Yes, it is possible that Jody is due any day now, but you know Jody and you know Donna and you know that they’d help if there was an issue. Yes, regardless whether or not she was due. She’s sit in the hotel room or the bunker while Donna did the work._ ”  
  
You pull the door open quickly, looking up to see a tall figure in front of you. His hazel eyes drop at the sight of you nearly naked in front of him.  
  
You look back to the alarm clock blinking 5:35 AM before looking back to him. “You know what time it is?”  
  
“Uh, um. Y. Yeah. Uh, call you back Dean.” He clears his throat and shoves his phone in his pocket. You distinctly hear the other end and his brother sputtering to stop him before being hung up on. He gives you a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry.”  
  
“Whatever, get in.” you motion by opening the door more. He hesitates, confused at how abrupt you are. “Please. I’m cold.”  
  
“Um, sorry. I didn’t meant to. I just. I heard that you. We heard that Donna sent someone to town. You’re the only stranger new to this place.”  
  
You wrap yourself in the sheets as you sit down on the edge.  
  
“And you thought coming at five thirty in the morning was appropriate?” you ask.  
  
“I am an early riser. I am so sorry.” He stammers, holding his hands out as a sign of retreat. He knew what you were, and he knew you knew what _he_ was.  
  
“You’re pretty tall and burly and strong for an omega.” You reply.  
  
“I get that a lot.” He nods. “You. I. I’ve never.”  
  
“Met a female alpha?” you nod with the man. “Yeah, I get that a lot too. Listen, you’ve got a vamp nest in your town, I don’t know how you’ve missed it.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” he looks at you quizzically. “How would you or Donna know?”  
  
“Well, since she is a police officer, and my day job is FBI, we hear things, but apparently she has a friend here in town that’s a cop. Said she found a vic drained of it’s blood, and a head without a body.”  
  
“Definitely a vamp, but how do you know it’s a nest?” he asks.  
  
“I’m taking her word for it.” You reply. “She’s one of my oldest friends.”  
  
“What’s your name?” he questions, attempting to change the subject.  
  
You stand and walk to the small closet of the hotel room, and pull at the button up shirt you had hanging up neatly. You slowly button that up, and step into your tan pants and slip into the small leather jacket.  
  
“That’s alpha to you. Sam?” he nods, and looks down, crimson creeps over his cheeks, and he nervously tucks hair behind his ear.  
  
“Listen, let’s just get this nest taken care of so I can get home to my nonexistent omega and my nonexistent life. M’kay?”  
  
“Yes, alpha.”

* * *

 

“Yeah Donna, you were wrong. Your source was wrong too.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Donna asks with a laugh. “Drained blood? Body-less heads? Classic vamp, you know I – ”  
  
“Have decapitated a few vamps in your time, yes. I know Donna. It was a Vetala, and only two not a nest of 20 vamps. In and out, why couldn’t you have asked the Winchesters?”  
  
“Because I know it’s that time of month for Dean, he doesn’t have an alpha and he doesn’t like Sam hunting alone. Who also doesn’t have an alpha.”  
  
“Talk about some major codependency.” You shake your head, stopping in front of the bar.  
  
The neon sign crackled in the background and you could hear the distinct chatter of two betas walking up the other side of the street.  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me they were omegas. How could two of the strongest hunters be omegas?”  
  
“Biology sucks, ya know?” she replies.  
  
“Yeah. It sure does. Listen, I’m going to have a drink and a good night’s sleep, and I’m coming your way to cash in on taking over this hunt. Got it?”  
  
“Yes ma’am, we can’t wait to see you.”

* * *

You put your phone in your pocket and push through the door, all heads turn to you as you make your entrance. By now the entire town was aware of the strange alpha lurking around, and if it wasn’t that you were a stranger, it was the fact you were a rare female alpha. Usually you catered to the staring eyes, you let the curious omegas approach you, only turning them down in the end when you knew it wasn’t that one omega you needed. _Your own mate_.

You usually let betas get a step further. Necking in the back was your favorite thing to do and they were as a sensitive as an omega without all the baggage.

Alphas were even more fun than betas or omegas.  
  
You loved watching male alphas – ones larger and taller and sometimes even stronger than you – tower over you as you passed what looked like their claim.  
  
When it happened – which was rare – you loved meeting female alphas. You had recently only met a few, Donna being one and every time it was interesting.  
  
Donna still sized you up; making sure you wouldn’t try and swoop in and claim Jody. She was protective of Alex and Patience, knowing good and well they had been just as susceptible to you before they found their alphas and paired off.  
  
You never were around Claire that much. Once she had found a young female omega, she was always gone, so you never had the chance to talk to her. After Kaia had passed, Jody had said she became a bit of a recluse.  
  
Once the females knew you didn’t want their omega, it usually led to conversations, war stories if they were hunters, and even an occasional hookup, but it was never what you needed or wanted. _It definitely didn’t scratch an itch._

Back in the corner, hiding with a small group of female omegas, was the one person that you wanted to see.

* * *

 

Dean Winchester.  
  
After dealing with Sam the entire case – you wanted less bumbling and more words. Sam was sweet, but he didn’t seem to click with you and that was fine.  
  
“Campbell.” You step up to the table. You look to the two girls on either side of Dean and wait a few seconds. “You. Shoo.”  
  
The girls all quickly scramble out of the booth, deciding not to deal with you or the aftermath if they didn’t obey.  
  
“Um, I was having a drink with friends?”  
  
“Sure Winchester.” You whisper, standing with your hands at your hips for a few seconds. “You’re quite brave to be here of all places.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“The way you look Dean.” You reply.  
  
“The way I look? And how do I look?”  
  
“Deliciously intoxicating. I can smell unclaimed omega for miles, and it’s stronger when I stand here,” you point to Dean to emphasize your point. “So I have to only assume you’re it and so do all the other alphas.”  
  
“I’ll just go get some more suppressants in my car. I like having a drink and this is the only bar in town. I’m not driving who knows how long to get alcohol.”  
  
“A lot of eyes are on you, they’ll just follow you out. Aren’t you worried?”  
  
“All the eyes are on you sister, not me. Everyone is used to me. They all know me. _You’re_ the stranger here.”  
  
“No, they’re all watching me because I’m the rare female alpha and I’m looking like I’m waiting to stake my claim.” You sit down at the edge of the booth until you’ve made your way around the crescent shaped seat. You stop barely inches away from Dean and put your hand on his.  
  
Tension was already palpable in the bar, but the patrons seemed to make themselves scarce as soon as you made contact with Dean, the air between you thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
Dean lets out a breath you know he’s been holding in and he squirms at your touch, and he attempts to push at the table to turn to you.  
  
His eyes glaze over and he runs his tongue over his lips, wetting them as if they were too dry and too chapped.  
  
“I knew you were it,” you smile, hand falling to his lap.  
  
He sucks in a lung full of air, and closes his eyes – squeezing tight as you start to rub harder and harder through the thick jean fabric.  
  
“I need you, alpha.”  
  
“You. Need me?” you laugh and put your nose to the crook of his neck. He tenses with your skin on skin contact and holds his breath.  
  
“Please. I. Need. You.” He pauses every few seconds to kiss a soft patch of skin under your throat.  
  
“Come on Dean, you’re making a spectacle out of yourself.” You chuckle, as he takes a breath in, nose unbearably close to your ear almost sounding like a dog’s repetitive sniffing.  
  
“Please,” he begs – an almost guttural growl pulls from the depths of his throat.  
  
“Let’s go back to my room,” you push back and hold him at a distance. His face is flushed and his breathing is labored. “Hey, slow down. We’ve got all night.”  
  
“Please,” he begs breathlessly.

* * *

As soon as you step in to your room, the over eager omega was at your side, nose at the crook of your neck.

It was then that you realized he was scenting you – something Omegas did when it came down to the _soul mate_ thing.  
  
It was foreign to you. You didn’t openly search for an omega knowing good and well you couldn’t rush this type of thing, and that he (or she) would’ve come to you when it was time.  
  
Little did you know that there was something special about being _you._  
  
“No need to rush.”  
  
“I don’t want to lose you,” Dean replies. His voice is gravelly, and he tries to clear his throat, but it starts to sound more wrecked.  
  
You gently pull his head from your neck and cradle his face in your hands.  
  
“You’ve gone a long time without an alpha, haven’t you?” you stroke small circles in his cheeks, walking him backwards towards the bed.  
  
“Yes alpha.” He nods slowly, never glancing away for fear you’d vanish into thin air.  
  
“Oh mega’. I got you.”  
  
His legs hit the bed, and he falls immediately, landing on his back.  
  
“What’s the point of this if you’re going to leave?” he asks, sitting up on his elbows.  
  
“Who says I’m leaving?” you give him a smile and slowly straddle his lap.  
  
“Aren’t you really FBI?” he asks, and you give a slow nod. “Then don’t you need to go back to headquarters or whatever it’s called?”  
  
“No.” you shake your head, finding your seat on his lap. His cock was hard against its jean trap, and slight movement causes him to hiss at the friction. “You smell so delicious. May I?”  
  
He looks to you, an absolutely confused – yet – adorable look on his face.  
  
“I take it you haven’t been asked in a while?” you respond with a light chuckle.  
  
“Not as respectfully as you just did, to be honest.”  
  
He pulls at the arms of his jacket until the article is off and on the floor. He starts to shed his button up until he’s left with in his gray Henley.  
  
“Oh Dean. Let me claim you. Let me knot you. It’ll never happen again.” You plant kisses along the bridge of his nose until your lips are slotted perfectly with his.  
  
He nods – barely visible to you – but squirms away from you to pull out of his Henley. He shucks off his pants and falls back, waiting for you to do what you both knew needed to be done.  
  
Dean maneuvers you both to his back, and as you take him in, one slow inch at a time he lets out a groan that is sinfully beautiful.  
  
“Do you like that?” you ask sighing yourself as you thrust up on down on him.  
  
“Yes. More. Please. More. I need it.”  
  
“I’m going to knot you. It’s going to feel so good.”  
  
You slide up and down on him and as soon as you said it, your walls started to flutter around him. He groans as you tighten around him, but he keeps his hands to himself until you give him permission.

* * *

 

When all was said and done, and you were still knotted to your newly claimed mate, Dean gently turned you to his back, happy to hold on to you for dear life.  
  
You were sated for the time being, and soon you’d be able to figure out what was going to happen.  
  
“You know, I’m not usually this needy, sex driven man-whore.” He closes his eyes as you trace the claim bite right between his pecs.  
  
“It’s been a while, I feel the same way some times, and betas are never enough. Maybe it was stupid of me to wait so long, but I’m glad I’ve found you. Sex driven man-whore or not.”  
  
“Where does this leave us? After, I mean.” He cups your cheeks as he asks, slowly sitting up to place you in his lap. Your knot was slowly starting to deflate, and it was easier to move into a comfortable position to wait things out.  
  
You lean in to his touch, holding on to him for dear life.  
  
“We can talk about it after we’ve gone a few rounds. Had a good night’s sleep. What do you say about that?” you ask, pulling back to look at him.  
  
“I could go a few more rounds. I am old though, you might have to wait in between. Recovery time.”  
  
You laugh a little, pulling is head in to position so you could kiss.  
  
“I’m okay with that.”

* * *

 

“Sorry Jody, I’m not gonna make it to Sioux Falls. Can you tell Donna? Can I have a rain check?”  
  
She chuckles on the other end. “Of course (Y/N). Donna knew that Lebanon would bode well for you.”  
  
“Tell your alpha I’m going to kick her butt, and thank her.”  
  
You quietly say your goodbyes, wondering how to detangle yourself from the pile of limbs and sheets.

You didn’t know the future, and you knew that the hunter in you was always skittish when it came to relationships, so you didn’t know what the future held for you. _Or Dean_. All you knew was that you were the luckiest alpha in the world.


	6. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really like Jensen's beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your Name  
> Square filled - beard kink

“Thanks for letting me take some time with Bri since she’s been here, and for being so patient with this,” you wave your hands dramatically in the air, and prop yourself up from the bed, “whatever it is.”  
  
From your point of view, all you could see was his ginger beard between your legs. He slides his finger deep in to your hole, hitting your G-Spot repeatedly as he thrusts in and out. You give him a smile and squeeze his head between your legs as he hits your sweet spot.  
  
“What?” He looks up at you.  
  
“The beard. You know how much I love having that beard between my legs. Hell, you know how much I love that fucking beard all the damn time.”  
  
He pulls at your clit, taking the sensitive nub of flesh between his lips. After a few seconds he looks up to you with a big grin.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you get this beard a few more weeks.” He licks a long line from bottom to top of your hole, chuckling and grabbing your thighs as you squeeze his head between them slightly. “I’m glad I have a way to make pleasure better for you.”  
  
“Anything you do brings me pleasure, pretty boy. But I do admit I have such a kink when it comes to this beard.” You tilt his chin up, forcing him to stop.  
  
“Happy to oblige to my girl and her kink. No other leg’s I’d rather be between.” He rests his chin on your hipbone. “Speaking of being between something, I know something that’d love to between. Or in?”  
  
“You are so ridiculous.” You sit up and roll your eyes. “Just fuck me, alright?”  
   
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
He nods and smiles as he sits up, pulling you in to his lap. He’s hard and as naked as you are, and the slightest movement sends the tip of his cock through your folds.  
  
You shudder at the contact, and let out a heady groan as he sheathes himself fully in you. Jensen’s lips find your pulse point, the soft long hair of his beard tickling your neck as he sucked and nipped into your soft skin. Willing to let the memory of his beard linger for the days to come.


	7. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels think you (Y/N) Winchester can stop John and Mary from having Sam.  
> You don't understand how much you affected you directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Incest Kink  
> Italics is dialogue from episode 04X03 In the Beginning  
> BOLDED "I JUST NEED YOU TO DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME" FOR @SUPERNATURAL-JACKLES HIATUS PROMPT on Tumblr  
> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/N/N): your nickname  
> YOU ARE THE MIDDLE CHILD OF THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS

“You ever wonder where they got the name?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dean laughs, he looks to you from the driver’s side and to you quickly before accelerating forward through the stop sign.  
  
“Mom and dad. Where the hell did they get (Y/N)? It’s not as generic as Dean. Or Sam. Or John or Mary for that much.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“No offense.” You laugh.  
  
“Taken. All taken.” Dean shrugs with a smile. At least that was an attempted smile. He was so worried about your dad, and how Sam would react to you both arriving, that you knew it was fake.  
  
“Okay Dean. **I just need you to do this one thing for me.** ”  
  
“And that is?”  
  
“Stop worrying, you can’t freak out about what he’s going to do or think. It’s Sam. It changes often.”  
  
“I know (Y/N/N).” he groans. “It’s hard to not do that. It’s me. Duh.”  
  
“Stop it dad. You’ve gotta stop or you’ll give yourself a premature heart attack. Don’t want that Dean-o.”  
  
“Do you really want to know how you got your name?” Dean asks after a long pause. “It was just some random girl that dad knew. A long time ago.”  
  
“I find that hard to believe. Especially if he wanted to name me after her and mom agreed.” Dean pulls off the side of the road, and parks the impala. “Dean. Spill.”  
  
“I’m not spilling what dad told me about his love life before he met mom. That’s just gross.”  
  
“If we ever find dad I’ll go to the source then.”  
  
Dean shakes his head. “I doubt he’d tell you about that time. She was supposed to have been something. Or so dad says. He didn’t talk about her.”  
  
“How do you know this?” you ask. He’s silent so you give his shoulder a push. “Dean, come on.”  
  
“I asked why they named you (Y/N). Mom got sorta mad and dad only told he wouldn’t talk about it to get me to shut up, but that you were named after some chick.”  
  
“Huh, interesting.” You look out your window at the passing scenery, shaking your head. “You Winchester men and keeping secrets.”

* * *

Four years had nearly passed in a rather quick manner. From losing your dad, watching Sam lose Jessica to nearly losing Dean – you had dealt with many things. Currently you were trying to figure things out after watching Dean get torn to shreds by a hellhound.  
  
Sam had left to do his own thing, leaving you to pick up the pieces after losing not one but technically two brothers. That was when you met Jimmy Novak, or Castiel – angel of the lord – and zap! He had sent you to the past.  
  
Something was going to happen and it was up to the Winchesters to fix it.  
  
And apparently you were the one to do it.

* * *

“Hey lady, move it.”  
  
You shoot up out of a dead sleep, finding yourself covered by a jacket as you were lying on a park bench.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Move it, you can’t sleep here.” He barks.  
  
“Sure, _okay. Sleep where?_ ”  
  
“Don’t care. Just _anywhere but here._ ”  
  
You sigh as you watch the police officer walk off, and look around the small town. Digging through your pocket, you pull out your cell phone – finding no service and a nearly dead phone.  
  
“Damn,” you shake your head. “ _Perfect_. Just perfect.”  
  
Scanning the street – you find _Jay Bird’s Diner_ , and settled for a hot coffee to clear your head. Trying to figure out what your brothers would do in a situation like this, would be the first step, and then you’d try and find a way out.  
  
The diner was rather slow, save a few couples spread throughout the building and a man at the bar.  
  
You take your seat, and look around – everything seemed dated, from the way they dressed to the way the décor was laid out. You look around and stop at the man who kept to himself.  
  
“Hey, what is going on? Where the hell am I?”  
  
“Uh, _Jay Bird’s Diner_.”  
  
“Yeah, I gathered that. I mean city and state. What city and state am I in?”  
  
He lets out a chuckle. “Lawrence Kansas.”  
  
You look around, trying to find even an ounce of familiarity. Sure you were only two years old – the middle child – but you remembered that day as one of your least favorite days.  
  
Right next to watching Dean die.  
  
“ _Lawrence_?”  
  
“Hey, you okay sweetheart?” As you both turn to each other, he gives you a warm smile – one reminiscent of the ones Dean would give you when he was concerned for you.  
  
“Y – _yeah. Tough night_. Really, really tough night.”  
  
He lets out a laugh and motions to the waiter, ordering a coffee for you. You dig your phone back out and open it.  
  
“Could you help a girl out, and tell me where I could get reception on this thing?”  
  
The man looks to you and scoffs. “Uh, how about _the USS Enterprise?_ ”  
  
You take a look at the waiter as he brings out your coffee, looking something like Sonny of Sonny & Cher. _You were out of place, and you needed to get out of there immediately._  
  
A small bell dings as the door opens, but you felt the need to inhale your coffee instead.  
  
“Hey. Winchester! _Son of a bitch, how you doing Corporal_?”  
  
The man shakes the new patron’s hand.  
  
“Hey Mr. D, how are you?”  
  
“Not bad, not bad at all. _I heard you were back._ ”  
  
“Yeah. For a little while now.”  
  
“Well, it’s good to have you home now John. _Damn good_.”  
  
John and the strange man exchange pleasantries, but all you could think about was that you were meeting a younger version of your militant and strict and tough-as-nails father. Only this time, he hadn’t experienced the loss of his beloved wife. He didn’t have years of revenge burning in his soul. He was your age.  
  
John catches you staring and gives you a nervous smile.  
  
“ _Do we know each other?_ ”  
  
“ _I guess not._ ”  
  
“Well, take it easy lady,” he nods, standing.

* * *

 

You take a second, sipping one last large gulp of coffee before realizing what you should’ve a long time ago. Figure out what was going on and get the hell outta dodge.  
  
You didn’t realize until it was too late that Angels had a hand in things.  
  
It wasn’t until the next morning – after a long night in bed with the young John Winchester – that the angels and sent you back home.  
  
Now you understood why your father wanted you to be named (Y/N).  
  
You understood why you couldn’t let go of the ratty T-shirt that had been in your possession since birth. You had left your shirt in the past, and John had kept it all this time – giving it to the daughter he had named – oddly enough after you.  
  
You even understood why your mom had favored your brothers over you before her untimely death, and why Dean and Sam couldn’t light a candle compared to you in your Dad’s eyes.  
  
All because you had one stupid trait that you couldn’t seem to stop.  
  
You couldn’t quit while you were ahead.  
  
You didn’t quit when the small voice deep within you said no! FUCK NO! Don’t sleep with your dad.  
  
And while it was telling you no, don’t do it, it was still one hell of a memory.  
  
His strong arms held you as you both made out like hormonal teenagers. He had a way with his mouth, showing all the tenderness he could muster, yet one hundred percent of the time he had an unbridled passion behind the kiss. Despite the small voice in your head, telling you that it was wrong, you still did it anyway.   
  
You still got into bed with him, and you still let him undress you, and you still let him push through until he was fully sheathed inside of you.  
  
You let him speak dirty words to you, as he repeatedly pushed in and out of you until you had both spent all the energy you could muster up.  
  
And you let yourself linger a little longer the next morning before you had disappeared back to your own time.  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
“I am going to hell. I am seriously going to hell. Dad was a total babe.”


	8. Between 2 Cocks and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen was a little bit of an ass on set, and Briana and (Y/N) must teach him a lesson

**Briana’s POV**  
  
It had been ten glorious months with (Y/N).  
  
Ten glorious months where you had her love, her devotion and her care.  
  
You also had ten glorious months privy to the unconventionally beautiful relationship that (Y/N) shared with Jensen. A beautiful give and take, heated and passionate love that you hoped to share a part of for as long as you could.  
  
Your adventures were quite up and down. You never knew what to expect with them, and that was exactly what was going on when you walked in to the apartment that night.

* * *

 

“Oh god, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
  
You jump back as they look to you, stopping only for a few seconds before going back to business. (Y/N) had a strap-on and by the small grunts coming from Jensen’s mouth, she was hitting his prostate over and over.  
  
“You didn’t sweets.” She laughs as she pushes down on Jensen’s back, gaining a controlling momentum as her hips piston back and forth, thrusting the cock into Jensen’s ass. “I’m just teaching this boy a lesson after his little prank on set yesterday.”  
  
“Oh, not good eh?” you laugh, and (Y/N) gives you a slight eye-roll.  
  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Jensen grunts, dropping his head to the sheets.  
  
“I’d say the constant crap you pulled yesterday was more than enough cause for a bit of an adjustment.”  
  
(Y/N) pats Jensen’s ass cheeks before pulling out and shoving all the way back in, quite roughly – punching a sharp groan out of him.  
  
“I was having fun,” Jensen laughs, groaning as she continues. “You just don’t have a good sense of humor.”  
  
“Well, how about we shut that mouth, huh Briana?” you watch as she looks to you and then looks back towards her closet.  
  
“I guess, if you don’t care if I join in with you.”  
  
“Well, we need to occupy his mouth. In my closet in the chest are my toys. Go ahead and pick something out.”  
  
“What one should I pick?” you ask with smile.  
  
“He likes em’ all, go crazy.”  
  
You walk back into the closet quickly. When she invited you in on this part of their life – no arguing from Jensen – you were quick to join in. Their life was so private, even when it came to the fan side of things, they were rather silent and kept to themselves.  
  
The dark mahogany chest sits in one corner of the closet, closed tight, and so inviting. The contents inside were all neatly organized, ranging from dildos to anal beads and plugs and vibrators. A selection of riding crops were fastened to the lid of the chest, small things like sounds and cock rings filled different spaces that didn’t fit bigger toys.  
  
You pull out a harness and dildo, a cock ring, and a small riding crop before you walking back out to the bedroom.  
  
(Y/N) had Jensen on all fours, fully sheathed in side of him, as she stroked an orgasm out of him.  
  
“And what toys do you have for him tonight?”  
  
“Oh, maybe a crop, got this nice strap on. Maybe this cock ring?” you ask holding it out.  
  
“I can appreciate us doing that tonight. How do you feel about having two cocks tonight Jensen?”  
  
Jensen’s slow to answer, so you hand the crop over and (Y/N) lets it fall down sharply over his ass.  
  
“Come on Jensen, answer.” You caution. “Sounds like you’ve been giving her a hard time today.”  
  
“Good. It’s good.” He groans, arching his back as (Y/N) let’s the crop fall as she thrusts a few times.  
  
“Good boy, now go ahead Bri,” you smile at her, and trade – taking the crop as she takes the cock ring. “Ooh, a cock ring? What are your rules hun?”  
  
“What do you mean?” you ask – not sure of your place in the game.  
  
“What is your rule? I mean you picked the cock ring, obviously you need to set the rules.”  
  
(Y/N) sits back, letting Jensen sit against her, still full of (Y/N) and (Y/N) alone.  
  
“Why don’t you put it on him? No coming Jensen. Not until I tell you or (Y/N/N) tells you. Got it?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen hisses loudly as she takes his cock in her hand.  
  
“Yes what?” (Y/N) enunciates, barely above a whisper. You barely catch what she says.  
  
“Yes. Ma’am.” Jensen is defiant, and (Y/N) hears that, and squeezes tightly as a reminder. He nods and closes his eyes. “Yes ma’am.” He repeats quietly.  
  
“What are your colors Jensen?” you ask quietly, sitting in front of him.  
  
“Very green. Very, very green.” He pushes forward, pulling her with him as he goes back to all fours.  
  
You slip into the strap on, and Jensen looks back to (Y/N) for assurance before looking back to you. (Y/N) gives him a nod and he opens his mouth, waiting for the offered cock.  
  
“He’s got a good gag reflex. Test it out,” (Y/N) offers and you both thrust in from your end at the same time.  
  
Jensen sputters as your cock bumps the back of his throat, and he groans around your cock as (Y/N) pulls out and thrusts roughly back in. You card your fingers through his hair, holding tight until his nose was flush with your body.  
  
Jensen groans around the cock again as (Y/N) thrusts a few times, hitting his prostate.  
  
You lean over as far as you can, giving (Y/N) a kiss.  
  
“Wanna see how long he can go?”  
  
“Oh yes. You read my mind baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: your name  
> Square filled: Spitroasting


	9. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briana has requested to take control tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N): your nickname  
> Square filled: role play

“Go easy on her tonight,” you reply kissing Jensen’s cheek as you both walked towards the apartment.  
  
“What do you mean, go easy on her?” he asks cautiously.  
  
“Just a little role reversal. She wanted to dominate tonight, and I am happy with being dominated tonight.” You pause in front of the elevator and put your hands on his chest. “Are you okay with that?”  
  
“Yeah, I think we need to have more interaction, so we can both trust each other.” He takes you in his arms and pulls you tight to his chest. “You trust and love her, and I trust and love you, and I want to get to know her more. If this is something she wants, let’s do it.”  
  
“You know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m so lucky. I am so lucky to have you.” You cup his face in your hands and give him a kiss.  
  
“What do you mean?” he asks.  
  
“I mean, I’m so lucky to have someone so willing to share me. You’re so patient and willing to go with the flow.”  
  
“I love you (Y/N). I’m willing to do what it takes to make you happy, because I’m always happy.”  
  
You smile and lean in to his touch, letting him take control of the kiss. For once, it felt nice not being in control, and you were happy to oblige your sweetheart.  
  
“Let’s not keep our mistress waiting.” Jensen laughs, kissing you once more.

* * *

 

The apartment was dimly lit as you both walked in, incense burning somewhere in the living room. Briana’s CD – your favorite album at the moment – was playing lightly in the background, and she had found the Christmas decorations in the back of your storage down in the basement of the complex.  
  
White Christmas lights twinkled and set a comfortable mood.  
  
A single massage table took the place of the coffee table, and there was a pile of fluffy towels folded on top.  
  
“What’s all this?” you smile as she walks in, and wraps her arms around you in a hug. “I thought you wanted to be in control.”  
  
“Yeah. But let’s start out by treating you right. You’ve been so amazing for us lately, and I want to show you a good night, and then control you.”  
  
You give her a smile and a small peck on the lips. For some reason kissing in front of Jensen still made you slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m making some bomb Chicken Parm, and we’re opening some wine and letting loose since we’ve got the weekend.”  
  
“Okay, you’re the boss.” Jensen nods. “Tell us what you want to do.”  
  
“Well, how long has it been since you’ve been pleasured (Y/N/N)?”  
  
“It’s been a hot minute. I’m good though.”  
  
“No, you aren’t. You’re wound up. You two are going to get naked, and you’re going to give each other massages.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” you both reply quietly.  
  
Jensen starts to move to unbutton his shirt, but Briana holds out her hand.  
  
“Rules.” Jensen drops his hands and looks down slightly. He was good at doing that when you dominated, you were unsure if he’d be good at it with her.   
  
“I’m pleasantly surprised. You sub drop quick, Jense.” Briana smiles and walks to him. Just to make him uncomfortable, she plants a kiss on his lips, which turns into something a little more heavy. “Rules.” She pants as she pulls back. “(Y/N/N), you can get off as much as you want, but Jensen can’t yet. You can fuck him let him fuck you, do whatever. But you must make sure you get a good massage in too. Both of you.”  
  
“And what can’t we do, ma’am?” you ask, trying to be as “ _shy_ ” and “ _submissive_ ” as possible.  
  
“He can’t come. You can. You can also use any toys you want. I like seeing this one all worked up. Also, put a cock ring on him.” She puts her hand in his lap and gives it a squeeze. “I love when he’s all worked up and can’t release. Makes the finish line all that much more sweet. Huh?”  
  
“I have to agree.” You cock your head, forcing a bit of your dominant side out. “Hurry up Jack, you need to be naked.”  
  
He sticks his tongue out at you – an action you are sure you’ll remember – as he starts to shed himself of his clothes.  
  
“I thought I heard her say we both need to be naked.” He points to you as he starts to unbutton his plaid shirt.  
  
“Man, you’re sassy. Can I do something about that?” you look to Jensen briefly, and then to Briana.  
  
“Yes of course. Remember, naked, and massages. No coming for him, you can do whatever you want. Just you’re naked all night long. Tonight is when the real fun will start.”  
  
“Can I tie him up at some point?”  
  
“Save the tying up for later, he needs to eat.” She orders. “Plus, I want to see you at work tying this hot bod up.”

The timer in the kitchen stops her from giving you further instructions so you wait until she’s out of the room to turn to Jensen.  
  
“You are so busted when I’m in charge again.” You poke him in the chest with a warning glare. “Just get undressed you dork. I’ve got to find a toy or two to torture you with.”

* * *

 

By the time you had returned with a cock ring and your massage oil, he was sitting on the edge of the massage table. Bri was in the room, eyeing him hungrily as he sat, head down and hands in his lap.  
  
“Who do you want to go first?”  
  
“You can go first, I want to watch you make him come undone. And I know you can make him come undone pretty well.”  
  
“That is a talent I take pride in. Are you sure you don’t want anything too?”  
  
“My time is tonight after dinner.” She wags her eyebrows and turns around to head back in to the kitchen.  
  
Jensen delicately and gently helps you out of your clothes, being sure to caress and care for your body as he helps you lie down. He takes the warming massage oil – in watermelon, one of your favorite’s – and make sure to start on your lower back, working at the kinks until they were out.  
  
By the time it was his turn – you were relaxed enough – you were ready to make him come apart.  
  
The dinner was finished, and waiting, but Bri was content to watch as she learned from the real master.  
  
Jensen was as pliant as can be by the time you made it to his backside. He was only soft moans and babble by the time you started prepping him for the dildo. He was loose as you slid in, but the cock was big enough for him to groan in surprise.  
  
You eventually changed your mind, wanting to focus on fucking him; you pull at his arms until they’re behind him, and you hold a steady pace as you pull the dildo in and out.  
  
You set a pace for what seems like a minute, holding his wrists in your delicate hands. You catch a bit of momentum, punching against his prostate as you catch a second wind.  
  
“Oh god, fuck. Fuck. More. Please.”  
  
“Can I give him more ma’am?” you look to Briana, who’s eyes were locked on you and Jensen as she rubbed lazy circles around her clit.  
  
“Of course. Give him more. He still can’t come, but give him more. I’d like to see how strung out he is during dinner.”  
  
She gives an evil chuckle as she stands, making sure that Jensen is unaware of her. She puts a hand between his legs, making him shift in surprise, and push you into him further.  
  
With just one touch, Jensen came with a loud yell, all over Briana’s hand.  
  
“Well, looks like someone’s in trouble when it’s my turn.”


	10. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jensen and Jared on a flight to Australia. When it's just you and Jensen on the connecting flight from Russia to Sydney, you make the most of a tight space to really make your "new friend" a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Free Space - Mile High Handjob

“Miss. Somehow, this couple was separated, and it’s their honeymoon. I hate to ask you this, but if you were to give up your seat, we have available seat up in first class. The seat is yours.”  
  
You look to the couple standing together near the galley. You felt for them, their honeymoon and they were separated. All you wanted was for the plane to get going, so you could be on your way to Australia.  
  
“Of course. That’s fine.” You say quietly. You. Just. Wanted. The. Plane. To. Take. Off.  
  
You pull your bag from under the seat and follow the flight attendant towards first class. You were even lucky to have the whole row to yourself.  
  
Soon the plane was taxiing on the Vegas Tarmac and soon the plane was taking off.  
  
For the first three hours, you were content. You had a small nap, the flight attendant offered you a few glasses of really nice wine, and you were happy to mess around on the free wifi in first class on your laptop.  
  
But, you didn’t expect when you stopped in Austin, to have “row buddies”.  
  
And you didn’t also expect them.  
  
 _Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki_.  
  
Jensen and Jared were two of your favorite actors. You had dreamed of the day you’d get the chance to go to a convention, and get a photo op.  
  
You just couldn’t stomach the price.  
  
“Well, we get a row buddy Jare.” Jensen smiled, swatting him on the chest.  
  
“Oh, hey. We do.” Jared waves, and you give an awkward one in return. They struggled to get into the row first, fighting over the middle seat.  
  
Jensen won, winning the middle seat and it sends shivers down your body as his knee bumps yours as he sits down.  
  
“Oops, sorry.” he smiles, a red blush falling over his beautifully freckled cheeks.  
  
You clear your throat, obviously nervous as well, and smile. “No, you’re okay.”  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Jared leaned over Jensen and smiled. “Jared. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.  
  
“Likewise. (Y/N). Is my name. I’m (Y/N).” Repeated nervously.  
  
“So where are you headed, or is your final destination Australia?” Jensen asked, breaking the silence after what seemed a minute or two.  
  
“Uh. Yeah. Australia. I’ll be nannying over the summer. My summer. Their winter.”  
  
“Nice bosses, flying you first class.” Jared laughed with Jensen.  
  
“Actually, no. Nice flight. Someone separated newly weds, and they asked me to give up my seat for first class.”  
  
“Well, gear up for a long flight. Jared snores.”  
  
“At least I don’t get handsy in my sleep.” Jared retorted, making you giggle a little, and attempt to hide it with a cough.  
  
They did seem like brothers, even though they were just that onscreen.  
  
“Don’t listen to him sweetheart. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
  
You all eased into a comfortable conversation, biding the time. But after three glasses of wine and a contently full stomach, you were soon dozing off.  
  
It didn’t help that you had fallen asleep in an awkward position. Because shortly after falling asleep, you felt an arm pull you close, and soon your head was resting comfortably on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
You smile apologetically as you wake up, and prepare to touch down in Moscow. You had to change planes in order to get to Australia safely.

 

He smiles, and with a “don’t bother,” he slowly slips you a piece of paper and with that you both leave.  
  
You smile as you open it. Along with his phone number it reads: _When I get a chance, I’m cashing in on a back massage. Maybe over that mean steak you say you can make? Call me. I can’t wait to hear from you…. Jensen._

 

* * *

“I feel like you’re following me.” Jensen laughs as you sit down across from him on the plane.  
  
You shove your purse under the seat in front of you and quickly buckle you’re your belt.  
  
“I’m staying all summer. You’re the one only visiting. I have to think that you’re probably the one at fault here.” You tuck your feet under you and turn to him. “And where’s the tall sidekick?”  
  
“Don’t let him hear that,” he laughs with you. “He’s got a later flight. He’s waiting for his wife and kids.”  
  
“So I get you without all the awkward silences and loud snoring?”  
  
“So I wasn’t the only one that heard that?” He laughs and rubs his face a few times. “Yeah. You got me to yourself. Lucky you.”  
  
“No snoring please. That’s all I ask.”  
  
He holds his hand out and smiles. “Deal.”

* * *

You were well in to the trip – maybe four hours – when you felt your most comfortable around Jensen. You had talked about everything under the sun, from what you wanted in a partner to even sexier topics. (Thankfully most of your neighbors were sleeping.) You felt comfortable enough around him, and he seemed to be opening up to you.  
  
You quickly scrawled a note to Jensen, attempting to tell him you wanted him, and anything you could do to get him to the bathroom would help your chances greatly.  
  
 _I want to knock an item off my bucketlist, and I think you know what I’m talking about. Meet me at the bathroom?_  
  
It didn’t take long for Jensen to find you in the rather small bathroom. He gives you a smile as you stand – thankfully you had gone to the bathroom already – and in seconds, his hands are on you.  
  
“I never usually do this.” He replies, pulling at your bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
You let out a breath as you push him against the door of the bathroom.  
  
“Neither have I, but there’s a first for everything, right?” you ask, grabbing on to his arms as he cups your face.  
  
His grunts make you aware that he agrees, but he’s to into his task. He’s too in to turning you and making sure to pull you on to his lap as he sits down.  
  
“Are you okay with this?” He asks quickly, pushing you to stand so he can pull his pants down.  
  
You laugh and pull at his boxers until they’re past his knees. You start to stroke his semi, while keeping a hold of his face.  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked you to come here, and have this moment with you in a cramped space if I wasn’t okay with it.” You smile and give him a kiss, he grunts as you start to bring his cock to life, twisting and pumping and pulling as lightly as possible. “Why don’t we really see how much fun we can have when we get to my new apartment.”  
  
He let’s out a grunt and leans into the door. “ _Oh fuck_. Yeah. Yeah, I’m good with that. But don’t you work?”  
  
“I’ve got a week to get situated. I don’t mind spending five of those days fucking you.”


	11. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to spend time in Rome while Jensen is at JIB. He makes some confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova is the new baby  
> Square filled: Drunken Confessions  
> SPN Fluff Bingo square filled:In Vino Veritas

All you could do to keep distracted from the aching pain in your feet, was your daughter sleeping in front of you.  
  
‘ _Sure,_ ’ you thought, ‘ _of course you sleep like the dead when my feet hurt like none other._ ’  
   
You were finally feeling up to travel, so Jensen had suggested going with him to Rome. Even though the show was done, Jensen still had his convention schedule he had promised to be a part of.  
  
And you and he couldn’t get enough of each other.  
  
“Mom,” Parker whines. “Are we there yet?”  
  
“Still annoying in a foreign country,” you sigh as Gen laughs next to you. You stop to look at your Daughter. Harper and Elliotte were ahead holding on to Odette’s stroller, while Thomas and Shep tried to make her laugh.  
  
“Well, see that tall building with giant windows?” you ask, pointing ahead. In your head, that was the only way you could explain the Coliseum to Parker.  
  
“Yeah, it’s big! Are we staying there instead of the hotel?”  
  
“No Parker, this is the Coliseum, it’s an old, old building and it’s a part of Italy’s history. We want to go see it, me and Gen.”  
  
“Why do we have to go?” she asks quickly.  
  
“Because later on in life, when you’re older and you’re telling people where you’ve been, you’ll want to tell people you’ve been to Rome and you’ve seen the Coliseum.” Gen quips. “It’s pretty cool, and I know that you like tigers, right?”  
  
Gen takes your daughter’s hand and walks forward.  
  
“Yeah. I do like tigers. They’re my favorite.” She jumps excitedly, attempting to pull her faster. “Are they there? Now?”  
  
“No sweetie,” you reply. Her face drops, and she looks down. “But a long, long time ago, the Ancient Romans usually kept tigers as pets. And, there were gladiators and warriors, and the emperor of Rome. He’d test his best warriors against tigers and bears. Most of the time the Tigers won.”  
  
“Wow, really?”  
  
“Yeah, I bet it was pretty cool.” You nod.  
  
“Okay,” Parker nods. “I guess this is a cool place.”  
  
Parker runs towards her sisters and the Padalecki kids, letting go of Gen’s hand.  
  
“If only she knew you had just recited part of the plot to Gladiator,” Gen laughs.  
  
You chuckle, giving your friend a long look.  
   
   
   
   
   
“When is dad getting here?” Harper asks, watching you do your makeup in the hotel room bathroom. She was comfortable on the floor, watching over Nova while she did some tummy time.  
  
You smile at the thought of your oldest calling Jensen dad, and you put your makeup down to pay attention to her.  
  
“Dad doesn’t know we’re here yet, so we gotta get out of the hotel for a little bit so we can surprise him. We’re gonna show up when he gets in, and surprise him and take him to dinner.”  
  
“I can’t wait to see him!” she smiles, leaning over to kiss her little sister.  
  
“I can’t wait to see him too, it feels like it’s been a long time even though we’ve only been here a few days. I’ve got Nova, please go get your shoes on baby girl.”  
  
Harper jumps up, and rushes out of the room leaving you to your newest baby. It was tough to get your two-month old ready, she loved being on her tummy, and hated getting changed. After a few minutes, you managed to change her without much fuss.  
  
She lets out a small squeal and kicks her feet, giving you a gummy smile.  
  
She had so many similarities to Jensen, it was uncanny. Even though she was still young, her dark eyes were turning more of a shade of green every day.  
  
Her features seemed eerily symmetrical, just like her father and you couldn’t help but stare at her all the time.  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, it looks like you like that kid.”  
  
A voice startles you, from doting on your daughter. You spin to see a tired Jensen standing in the doorway.  
  
You let out a startled chuckle and stand, taking Nova with you. “Geez. Talk about startling me.”  
  
“Sorry,” he laughs shyly. Once you were in his arms, he kisses Nova first, and then you. “I see two of my favorite ladies. Where are the other three?”  
  
“We were getting ready to get out so we could come back and surprise you, and then take you out.”  
  
“Ooh, take me out? The good take me out, or bad take you out?”  
  
“And this is delirious Jensen, maybe we get room service tonight instead?”  
  
You laugh as Nova let’s out a garbled squeal between the two of you, and melts in to Jensen as he takes her.  
  
He gives you a long kiss and sighs, “yeah. Take me out tomorrow. Before or after all our panels tomorrow. Yeah. Take me out tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay, go sit on the couch. I’ll wrangle the others and get some Italian food up to the room, okay?” you ask.  
  
He nods, walking heavily towards the small living room of your suite. Once he sits down, you slip in to your shoes and walk out after him.  
  
All the girls were getting ready in their room, happily chatting about one thing. _Seeing dad._  
  
“Are you ready?” Parker asks.  
  
“Well, actually. About that.” You put your hands in your pockets.  
  
“Dad isn’t coming?” Elliotte asks.  
  
“No, he isn’t.” You step aside revealing him in the living room. “Because he’s already here.”  
  
Parker jumps up first and screams happily as she rushes to Jensen and claims her seat next to him. Harper and Elliotte follow after, both giving him a long kiss on the cheek, and managing to give him a long hug.  
  
“I missed you,” Parker replied with a long sigh.  
  
 _You loved the relationship that they shared. She had grown rather attached to Jensen quickly, and you didn’t mind it one bit._  
  
“I missed you too. All of you. How are my girls?” he asks, looking to each of your daughters, one at a time.  
  
“I’m good. Guess what? Guess what we saw?” Parker asks, leaning against Jensen as much as she could. With him, she had no personal bubble, and even if he did – he didn’t show it.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The Coliseum!” Parker replies happily.  
  
“Yeah, and tell him what we learned Parker,” Elliotte says happily.  
  
“Oh yeah,” She prolongs her thought. “We learned that once a long, long time ago that the ancient Romanians. They. They had Tigers that would fight the warriors. I love tigers, and they also had them as pets too.”  
  
“That is pretty cool. Did you like the Coliseum?”  
  
The girls all nodded.  
  
“Yeah, but we really wanted to go down in more, but we couldn’t.” Elliotte replies.  
  
“It’s just lots of rocks and dirt. I bet later we could look up all the history about what it looks like down there, and all that cool stuff.” You reply. “But first we need to get food, and let dad rest a bit. He’s tired.”  
  
“Food, what are we getting?”  
  
“I’m going to go get something from that little shop down the road, and be right back. You stay with Jensen and just hang out. Okay?”  
  
“Can we have sketti?” Parker asks.  
  
“Of course, I’ll see if they’ve got some spaghetti and meatballs.” You smile as Elliotte approaches you.  
  
She gives you a hug and looks up to you. “I love you mommy.”  
  
“I love you too. Be good for dad, he’s tired.”  
  
  
  
  
By the time you had found the small Italian shop, and managed to translate what you wanted to the aging lady, you were ready to eat and ready to finally get a chance to cuddle up to Jensen.  
  
You were happy enough to wait your turn as you got home. Jensen comfortably asleep with Nova on his chest, Parker’s head on one shoulder and Elliotte’s on the other. Harper’s head resided on Jensen’s lap and they all were snoring at different volumes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alrighty, Nova is asleep. Dead asleep.” Jensen replies Saturday night.  
  
“And the girls are with the Padalecki’s, so we are alone. Until Nova wakes up for a bottle, that is.” You let out a dry chuckle and wrap your arms around Jensen’s neck. Light music wafts through the suite, the open window provides perfect access to a stringed quartet playing in the plaza below. As Jensen sways you in a circle, you manage to grab the wine glass waiting for you.  
  
After a long day at the convention, Jensen was already drunk and wired, and you would take any time you could get with him alone. He grabs for your hand, wanting a drink of the wine.  
  
“Hey, hey.” You laugh. “I need to catch up buddy.”  
  
“I want more though.” He pouts, and after a few seconds he takes your hand and tips the wine glass towards his mouth.  
  
“It’s lucky I like you. A lot. Hell, even love you.” You start swaying and pushing him towards the bedroom.  
  
“I am very lucky. So lucky. You know what? I gotta confession to make.”  
  
He slurs his speech loudly, and laughs looking back to where Nova was sleeping.  
  
“And what’s that confession?” you ask as you take the wine glass from him. Right as you put the wine glass down, he pulls you to the bed with him, barely managing not to make a mess.  
  
“I want another baby.” He slurs.  
  
“Another? You wanna be surrounded by more girls?” you ask with a laugh, “because that’s all I can make apparently.”  
  
“Yeah, I want another baby with you. I watch you with Nova, and I want that more. With more babies. Of mine.”  
  
“You’re drunk Jack. Maybe we talk about this when you’re sober?” you ask.  
  
“Okay, but I’m still wanting the sex.”  
  
“You want _the_ sex?” you ask with a giggle. He nods earnestly, placing his hands on your hips as you straddle his lap. “Well, I can do that for you and we need to get us undressed first. What do you say?”  
  
He sits suddenly; you bump noses and collapse into a fit of giggles.  
  
He groans loudly in an attempt to pull his shirt over his head resulting in it getting stuck around his chin.  
  
“Come on big boy,” you push him lightly as you get him untangled from his clothes. He let’s out a groan as your hand slips down his bare chest and to his bare lap. “You ready to make another baby?”  
  
He laughs and grinds his hips in to yours; the underside of his dick, rubbing against your clit. You let him fill you inch by inch until he’s bottomed out and he closes his eyes happily.  
  
“You feel so good baby.” He sighs, gripping tight to your hips as you move in small circles.  
  
“ _You_ feel good baby.” You reply. “I love you and I love your big boy in me.”  
  
“I love having my big boy in you too.” He laughs.  
  
You roll your eyes at his drunk remark, and start moving.  
  
“Whatever you say bud. Let’s make another baby.”


End file.
